Someday
by Cody'sxFavoritexGirl
Summary: Randy's just made one of the biggest mistakes of his life and now he has to try and correct it. Song-fic. Randy Orton/OC. Please R&R.


**A/N: I don't own the WWE or any of its brands or likenesses. I don't own Randy Orton, I only own my OC. The song "Someday" belongs to Nickelback. Please R&R. Enjoy.**

**Someday**

**How the hell'd we wind up like this?**

**Why weren't we able,**

**To see the signs that we missed,**

**And try an' turn the tables?**

"Regin, please stop." Randy Orton begged his girlfriend of six months. The pretty brunette was stomping around their bedroom, ripping open drawers and tossing articles of clothing into the open suitcase lying on the bed. Her normally serene deep blue eyes were now stormy gray. Despite the seriousness of the situation, Randy couldn't help but think that she looked beautiful when she was angry.

Regin ignored his pleas and instead bent down to retrieve a shoe from under the bed that had missed the suitcase.

As she sat back on her knees, Randy swooped down and seized her small wrist, causing her to drop the shoe. "Regin," he said, his deep voice full of strangled emotion, "please listen to what I have to say before you do this."

"What's the point, Randal?" Regin asked coldly. Her blue eyes sparked like flint as they stared unflinchingly into his icy gray ones. "I'd say you've made yourself very clear."

Randy's heart sank. Regin only called him Randal when she was very, very angry with him. She knew how much he hated that name. And where was the warmth, the love that he looked to those eyes for every day? In the span of one week it was gone, to be replaced by repulsion and fury.

_God, what a mess I've made._

**I wish you'd unclench your fists.**

**And unpack your suitcase.**

**Lately there's been too much of this.**

**But I don't think it's too late.**

One week. That's how long it had taken to rip the bond between them to shreds. The bond that Randy had previously thought was made out of stone. A week ago, nothing could come between them, not even his constantly being on the road all the time.

One week is all it takes to change your life forever, and not always for the best.

**Nothin's wrong.**

**Just as long as you know that someday I will,**

"Reg," Randy whispered, "what happened to us?"

Regin frowned. "You, that's what happened to us." she said harshly. "You deciding that you didn't want me anymore. You deciding that you wanted more."

Randy flinched, even though her words were true. "You're right." he said softly. "I won't defend myself. I got greedy. I didn't realize how precious you are to me."

"Precious?" Regin gave a sharp, bitter laugh. "No. Convenient is more like it. You figured you'd just go out one night, get drunk, and do some random chick you met at the bar, all while your girlfriend is waiting up at home, wondering where you are, not knowing if something horrible had happened to you..." Regin's voice cracked and she turned her head away. "I loved you, Randy. I wanted to be with you forever. But then you up and threw that all away for a one night stand. Well I'm done."

Randy couldn't speak. It felt like Kane had seized him by the throat and had him poised for a chokeslam.

**Someday, somehow.**

**Gonna make it alright but not right now.**

**I know you're wondering when.**

**Someday, somehow.**

**Gonna make it alright but not right now.**

**I know you're wondering when.**

"Baby," Randy murmured, reaching out a hand to touch her cheek. "Please just hear me out. And after I've said what I want to say, then you can leave. You can take your things and go, if that's what you want. I won't stop you. But I need you to hear this."

Regin hesitated, fighting an internal battle. She was pissed, yes, pissed beyond belief, but deep down she still loved this man, and she knew it. Plus she was curious to hear what Randy wanted to say.

"All right." she decided, leaning back on her knees and staring him in the eyes. "But don't bullshit me, or I swear to God I'm leaving your sorry ass."

A flicker of a smirk played at the corner of Randy's mouth. He was beginning to wonder what had ever compelled him to leave the bar with that chick in the first place. Why would he want to do that when he had this beautiful and witty woman right in front of him? He felt like punting himself in the head, if such a thing were possible.

**Well I'd hoped that since we're here anyway.**

**We could end up saying.**

**Things we've always needed to say.**

**So we could end up stringing.**

"Reg, let me just get one thing clear right now: I love you. I've always loved you. No one night stand could ever change that. And believe me, I regret that one night stand with every fiber of my being. I was drunk and stupid. Stupid not to realize what an amazing girlfriend I have, and stupid to throw it all away. I'm a jackass, a son of a bitch, a player, whatever you want to call me, then so be it. I agree with you. I had no right to play with your emotions like that, and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone in the first place. I should've spent every waking second of that day with you, like I want to so badly. And if we could just start over, than I promise to show my love for you more, something that I haven't exactly been doing lately. If you'll just give me one more chance, then I swear I'll make it up to you."

**Now the story's played out like this.**

**Just like a paperback novel.**

**Let's rewrite an ending that fits.**

**Instead of a Hollywood horror.**

Randy stopped talking and just crouched there, looking at her. Regin avoided his eyes, instead staring out the open bedroom windows at the city of St. Louis. The set of her jaw and eyebrows told him that she was mulling over everything that he had just said, trying to decide if he meant it.

"It's true," he whispered, reaching out and taking her hand in his. "Please just give me another shot."

Regin closed her eyes. A gentle breeze swept in through the windows and ruffled her chocolate brown hair, sending her delicious scent to him. Randy inhaled deeply, wanting to commit the way she smelled to memory.

**Nothin's wrong.**

**Just as long as you know that someday I will,**

Suddenly, Regin opened her eyes and lunged at him. Caught off guard, Randy was barely able to stop himself from falling backwards when she crashed into him. Clinging to him tightly, she buried her face in the side of his neck and sighed.

"Don't ever do something that stupid again, you dumbass." she muttered.

Randy leaned back against the foot of the bed and held her close, relief flooding through him. Leaning down, he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

He would never be so blind again.

**Someday, somehow.**

**Gonna make it alright but not right now.**

**I know you're wondering when.**

**Someday, somehow.**

**Gonna make it alright but not right now.**

**I know you're wondering when.**

**I know you're wondering when.**

**THE END**


End file.
